Blazing Souls Volume 2: Cold Lightning
by X-Mixer's Strange Library
Summary: Fireshade has finally come into his own as a warrior. But the mysterious dreams and prophecies surrounding him only seem to go deeper. Fate proves cruel and betrayal begins to strike from within ThunderClan. Now Tigerclaw and Fireshade struggle desperately to find loyalty in themselves and in each other. But is hope enough? *Sequel to 'Blazing Souls Volume 1: Red Sunrise'.*
1. No way out?

**A/N: Thank Erin Hunter for the fantastic Warriors Series by supporting the official release!**

* * *

 **Prologue: No Way Out?**

* * *

 **Shade (Mythical):** A ghostly spirit that resides in the underworld.

* * *

" _ **I have suffered defeat this day…But I will not be vanquished nor will I quietly drift into the night!"**_

" _ **I**_ **will** _ **return. And I**_ **will** _ **have my revenge!"**_

" _ **I shall return to set things right and by my otherworldly darkness, I shall cast forth light! Heed me, little worms! The day will come when nothing can stop four from becoming**_ **one** _ **!"**_

Tigerclaw's eyes snapped open with dread. He didn't understand any the foreign tongue that had just spoken, but the very air tremored in the wake of the words. The voice had been powerful, beastly, and malevolent. It took few moments of anxious breathing for the tabby to realize that he couldn't see.

The warrior was submerged in pitch blackness and…what was the cool moisture surrounding his paws. It was flowing around them like melted ice. Was he standing in the river? His ears flattened as he realized he was in the midst of another vision. _Well, isn't that just grand?_ Was a little bit of warning so much to ask? Figuring he had nothing to lose, he called out to anyone that would listen.

"Hello? Redtail? StarClan?" He rolled his eyes in pure frustration "Literally _any_ cat!"

To his relief, a surge of stars suddenly sparked to life in front of him, allowing some light to come into the abyss. However, it wasn't Redtail that greeted him this time. The tabby's eyes softened as he recognized the gentle face of the she-cat ThunderClan had lost that very day. "Spottedleaf," he murmured.

The she-cat smiled at the deputy, her yellow eyes as caring and gentle as they were in life. "Hello, Tigerclaw," she purred. "It hasn't been that long but it's still good to see you." All at once, her mirth dropped and was replaced with a mask of mystic stoicism. "Listen, closely for there is something you must know." She said grimly. "You have done well up to now, but the danger has still not been averted."

"I could have told you that myself," Tigerclaw muttered sourly. Fireshade had killed Clawface in cold blood in ThunderClan's attempt to retrieve its stolen kits from the brutal tyrant Brokenstar. As Spottedleaf's murderer, the ShadowClan warrior was nowhere near innocent. But it only took giving into bloodlust once to make everything go awry. Even if Fireshade thought he was the right side of things. The scarred warrior was painfully experienced in that field. He shuddered as the wet chill suddenly crept up to his belly. He looked down and noticed the river was slowly climbing and his eyes widened slightly with alarm.

"Then listen to what I have to say," the former medicine cat urged, seeming not to notice his predicament. "You're fates still hang in the balance." Her eyes closed briefly before they flung open with drastic intensity. "Beware the wraith of the warrior who has been possessed!" She chanted deeply. "Beware the warrior who has been reborn and will seek recompense once his memories return in full!"

"What? Reborn?" Tigerclaw echoed with slight shock. There was a reincarnated warrior among them? He stifled the panic brought by the river to ponder the meaning. It could only have been his former apprentice they spoke of. His sunk his claws in the riverbed to better keep his footing as the stream pushed him a little. In the back of his head he knew he'd wake up fine, but still…

Without so much as a goodbye, Spottedleaf vanished. The deputy wasn't left alone in the blackness for long. Lionheart sparked into being in front of him. His eyes were warm with familiarity. But unlike the she-cat, he didn't waste time on pleasantries. Just as well, the cold black water had begun to reach Tigerclaw's neck. He knew his own amber eyes told Lionheart that he missed him.

"Tigerclaw," he boomed. "You must beware the Shade! Beware the Shade who threatens to remember and cloak himself in righteous sin!" The golden tabby's tone was almost fanatical. "Beware the Shade from ages past and the dangers of its will!" His message rippled the surface of the water.

The dark pelted warrior now had to lift his chin up to avoid drowning, his nose and eyes just barely above the surface. As water began to seep into his lungs and cloud his vision, panic began to seize his body. He frantically began to kick. Despite his situation, he still heard the final chilling message the voices of both his former Clanmates parted onto him.

" _Beware the Shade…For the Shade has_ _ **kin**_ _!"_

* * *

 **Blazing Souls Volume 2: Cold Lightning**

" _So here we go,_

 _we're walking on._

 _Side by side and paw over paw._

 _I stand to count the disappearing dreams._

 _And through the fog, my friends are what I see._

 _You're on the path that you used to know._

 _But you don't know where to go._

 _And in the dark as it seems to be that there's another me!_

 _Just let it out, blood thirsty shouts._

 _You pierce my heart when you let out those awful cries!_

 _Stay with me._

 _I want you to show me the world through your eyes._

 _The answer that you wish to see,_

 _I have discovered that it is right inside of me!_

 _I'll learn the Code and reach the age._

 _We must learn to fly high again!"_

-Kawaita Sakebi, "A Yell of Thirst" (Roughly translated lyrics by Shadyvox and others of YouTube fame. Slightly edited by myself to fit the themes.)

* * *

 **A/N: And we have the opening of Volume 2! Hope you're ready for this!**

 **Read, Fav, Follow, Review** **! Thanks so much for all that you do!**

 **P.S. No, you won't get a song every chapter. Just an Opening and Closing to each volume (or Special).**


	2. Mysteries Abound

**A/N: I cannot claim this franchise as my own! Support Erin Hunter's amazing series by buying the official release!**

* * *

 **Ch. 1: Mysteries Abound**

It was near dawn when Fireshade felt a weight hit his shoulder. Slightly confused, he looked his left to see Graystripe's broad head resting on him. His amber eyes were half-open so that he technically wasn't breaking vigil. The gray warrior only flicked his ears sheepishly and glanced at his friend as if to say, " _I know you don't mind."_ The orange warrior rolled his eyes, but, in truth, the warmth was welcome on a brisk night such as this.

Further on his left, Ravenfeather was half-asleep himself, but a hint of amusement still shone in his green eyes and his tail twitched with mirth. A hot flush ran across Fireshade's face and he opted to just continue glaring out into the forest, wondering what the exactly what the life of a warrior would bring him.

As dawn drew closer, Fireshade noticed the camp slowly waking behind him and his friends. Halftail began stirring in the shadows of the elders's den. Bluestar pushed through the lichen curtain of her den. Tigerclaw appeared out of the lip of the warrior's den, his fur looking strangely ruffled, his burning amber eyes filled with a trace of unhappiness. Never the less, he met Bluestar at the edge of the clearing. He murmured something to her, his tail flicking urgently.

Fireshade had to push back his curiosity and instincts that told him to meow in greeting, the vigil still demanding his silence. He would have to see what was up with his old mentor later that day.

Graystripe suddenly leaned off of him and looked upward. An orange glow had appeared on the horizon.

"Glad to see dawn, you three?" Whitestorm's deep meow took all three of them by surprise. They hadn't even noticed the warrior approaching. If the white tom had noticed Graystripe's lazy posture, he didn't make it obvious. Still, the trio settled for nodding together.

"It's all right to speak now," Whitestorm said in a kind voice. "Your vigil is over." His eye held new respect ThunderClan's three newest warriors.

"Thank you, Whitestorm," Fireshade meowed gratefully as he stood to stretch one stiff leg at a time.

"Thank StarClan above," Ravenfeather meowed as he too gave his limbs a good bend.

"Brrr!" Graystripe added, shaking the chill from his fur. "I thought the sun would never come up!"

A scornful voice meowed from outside the apprentices' den. "The great warrior speaks!"

It was Sandpaw, the pale ginger she-cat. Beside her was Dustpelt, his light brown fur making him appears as though he were her shadow. He puffed out his chest importantly and mocked, "I surprised such heroes even feel the cold!" Sandpaw purred with amusement.

Whitestorm shot them a stern look before ordering the trio eat and rest. He moved to the apprentices and took them both out for training.

 _The more things change, the more they stay the same._ No matter. Fireshade was in too good a mood for Dustpaw or Sandpaw to get under his pelt. He had achieved another step towards claiming something greater and his honor was intact for now.

"I hope he has them chasing blue squirrels all day!" Graystripe hissed to his companions as they headed to the corner where a few pieces of fresh-kill remained from last night.

Fireshade merely chuckled at his friend's odd idea of karma. It was good to think that the gray tom's mirth was one thing that would never change.

"I can't honestly say that I blame them," Ravenfeather said as he licked a paw washed his face with it as they reached the fresh-kill pile. "They started their training the same time as me. If they had fought in yesterday's battle, they would have been made warrior's too.

"I guess," Graystripe shrugged. "Hey look! Two mice and a chaffinch."

The trio picked up their meals and Graystripe's eyes sparkled with delight, "I guess we take it to the warriors' side of camp now."

"I suppose we do," Fireshade meowed coolly while sharing an amused glance with Ravenfeather.

After eating their fill and sharing tongues, it was finally time to settle in their new dwellings for well earned sleep.

* * *

 _The sound of a large thud and a shrill cry of death forced Fireshade to open his eyes. As he wondered what it could have been, he noticed that earthy dust surrounded him. Just, where was he? This certainly wasn't the warriors' den back at camp. He didn't panic, but he felt uneasy. Was this a dream?_

 _His eyes looked around rapidly in confusion except…It didn't feel like he was the one moving his head. Like he was just seeing and not controlling, as if he were looking through someone else's eyes. He could feel the eerie sensation of having paws that weren't his own._

 _The dust began to thin out enough and what he saw in front of him made his blood run cold. There was a large boulder with some cat's tail sticking out from under it. Fireshade would wager the rest of him had been pulverized, judging from the thick red that oozed out from underneath the large stone._

 _All at once the warrior's pelt stood up on end and his tail stuck straight up. He could feel the horror from the cat that was carrying his essence as well as his own cold fear. Whatever cat he was "riding" with made the understandable decision to flee from the grim sight and head towards the dimly lit tree line. So, consumed was he in getting away, he didn't see the danger in the shadows until it was too late._

 _A large, menacing silhouette with gleaming eyes leaped from the shadows._

 _ **And tore his throat out.**_

* * *

"Wake up, Fireshade!"

Fireshade flicked up his head, startled out of his dreams by Tigerclaw's call.

"You were mewling in your sleep," the tabby remarked with a curious expression on his face.

"Just…a dream," the ginger tom stood up and shook his head clear. What had all that been just now? Whose death had he experienced? His tail tipped prickled with anxiety as his thought's raced.

"Anything specific?" Tigerclaw asked.

Fireshade quirked a brow at his senior's peculiar interest in his dreams. He pondered telling the deputy what he had seen as he slept, but decided it wouldn't do much good until he understood it better himself. "A bunch nonsense," he shrugged dismissively.

The scarred warrior's amber eyes almost seemed disappointed.

The ginger warrior saw an opportunity to have one of his own questions answered. "You seem kind of worried this morning," he commented casually. "Any nightmare's bothering _you_?"

Tigerclaw's ears pricked but he pretended not to hear him as he turned to exit the den. "You, Graystripe and Ravenfeather will join the evening patrol," he ordered over his shoulder. "They're already up, so make haste."

A stab annoyance poked Fireshade's gut. "Yes, Tigerclaw," he grumbled as he followed.

His annoyance didn't last too long though. He was still far too curious over what cat's eyes he'd seen through. What was the identity of the silhouette that killed them? Had it been a glimpse into the past? Or a vision from the future?

Was death not far away from ThunderClan?

* * *

 **A/N: Read, Fav, Follow, Review! Thanks so much for all that you do!**


	3. Alertness

**A/N: Thank Erin Hunter for the marvelous Warriors series!**

* * *

 **Ch. 2: Alertness  
**

He kept glancing at him out of the corner of his eye.

Fireshade opened his jaws, trying to detect the nearest prey. As he lowered to the ground on light feet, he felt puzzled. Tigerclaw had taken to giving him strange looks the past few days. He could feel the tabby's mysteriously tense gaze pricking his pelt ever so often but he didn't try glance back. The ginger tom had actively tried to ignore it, hoping his former mentor would either explain himself or stop.

More than anything, he just didn't want there to be something wrong between them so soon after patching things up. The deputy had promised to change, after all. No more unjust accusations of treason and misplaced anger. In exchange, Fireshade would try not cause strife among his Clanmates if it could be helped. Those seemed like easy oaths to keep, but this didn't feel like a promising start.

Deep inside, he suspected the tabby knew he'd killed Clawface, even if he didn't know how. He didn't think it should matter to the deputy after what the crow-food had done to Spottedleaf, but-

The warrior noticed the slightest movement in the grass as the smell of shrew wafted to his nose. _There!_

With all the speed of the wind, the shrew darted through the grass. Fireshade gave chase and just as the rodent was about to shoot back down into his hole, he batted it through the air with a hard paw. Pouncing, he finished it quickly with a sharp bite.

He kicked dirt over his catch, determined to come back for it later. He would catch a few more things before rejoining the rest of the hunting patrol. As soon as they were back at camp, he would ask the tabby what was going on.

It would be better to do it sooner rather than later.

* * *

"You've been acting weird, lately." Tigerclaw's ears flicked at the sudden voice and the bluntly accusing tone it was made from. He turned his head from his chaffinch to look into the piercing eyes of his friend and now fellow warrior.

"Most cats would start their conversation with 'How are you doing?'" The deputy retorted with minor annoyance, trying to ignore the sudden weight in his chest. He could tell by the suspicious twitch in Fireshade's tail that the ginger hadn't just decided to approach him with this out of the blue; this encounter was premeditated. Alarm tickled Tigerclaw's mind. _What does he know?!_ "What are you talking about?"

"You keep staring at me when you think I'm not looking and you're doing it more and more," his apprentice expressed matter-of-factly, his gaze not faltering in the slightest.

"Have I?" No, seriously, had he? If so, he was losing his grip on his mask of indifference. He seethed inwardly at himself for being auspicious without his own knowledge. It was crucial now more than ever that he didn't become sloppy. Something told him he'd was long ways away from no longer needing to keep secrets.

"Yes, you have," Fireshade meowed with impatience, his tail beginning to twitch in irritation even as his voice remained calm. Calm, yet edged. "I was hoping you could tell me what's been on your mind the past couple of days. Maybe put you at ease." Green eyes softened slightly.

Tigerclaw could see the underlying message in the younger warrior's words and his ears almost went flat with guilt. _He doesn't want us to be at each other's throats again._ The scarred tabby didn't want that either. _But what do I tell him? That I'm somewhat terrified of him and what he could become if I screw up? StarClan is telling me he could kill all of us without even trying? That he's some freakish demon? I still don't understand exactly what he is myself!_

"If you're waiting for me to become a mind reader, you'll die of old age first," Fireshade deadpanned after Tigerclaw was silent for a few seconds too long.

"I'm concerned about what the future holds," he spoke a half-truth. "To be deputy is more trying than being a warrior. I hold the lives of my Clanmates in my paws more than ever before. Lionheart had more experience than I did." His tone grew quiet as he absorbed his own words, realizing the validity of them. _I have no idea whether I'm the one to do this now, any of it. What if I can't shake my anger?_ His chest stung him as the image of Redtail's limp form pierced his mind. He narrowly avoided twitching."When I look at you, I see at least one thing I did right. If just barely…"

Fireshade's green eyes became unreadable for a moment before he sighed. "I don't want us to just keep finding ways to piss each other off," he meowed honestly as he moved closer to Tigerclaw. "Next time, don't make me worry. I'll understand where you're coming from or at least try." He purred lightly, comfortingly. "Remember: I'll always have your back if you have mine."

Tigerclaw nodded graciously, wondering if he could keep such a promise. Things would surely get more dangerous from here. He'd have to remain wary of the ginger tom, if the omens he received were correct. _StarClan, please don't let me end up hurting him._ Thankfully, Fireshade meowed goodbye and went off to get his own meal.

The scarred warrior exhaled tiredly. His pelt nearly flew off him as he heard an unexpected meow behind him.

"Are you staying out of trouble?"

The tabby spun around with a hiss. His fur laid flat when he saw who it was. "Ravenfeather," he sighed in relief. "How did you sneak up on me like that?"

"As Fireshade pointed out, you seem kind of distracted," the black warrior gave rebuttal as he licked his chest. His green eyes narrowed at the tabby. "You're not up to something, are you?"

"No," Tigerclaw replied with a roll of his eyes. He wasn't pleased that his former apprentice was doting on him. But he supposed his actions had earned him his predicament. Still, Ravenfeather seemed as though he'd be fair but not let the older warrior fall back into treachery without consequences. As loathe as the tabby was to admit it, he may end up needing such a cat looming over his shoulder. However different it was from his original intent, he still walked a dangerous path.

The dark tom eyed him for a moment longer before growling, "Good. Keep it that way." He stalked away just as quickly as he came.

Tigerclaw's talons sunk into the earth indignantly, his pelt bristling. When had Ravenfeather become so condescending? _That little…Whatever!_ Once again, his coat laid down and he went back to his dinner. Against all odds, he hoped things that would get better soon.

But deep in his heart, he knew he would have to wade out a storm before anything was truly settled.

* * *

 **A/N: No, we're not dead in the water! I've just been taking time to read Super Editions, (Yellowfang's Secret, Tallstar's Revenge, Crookedstar's Promise, Bluestar's Prophecy, Etc.) I want to be able to properly utilize every character and their history. That being said, it may take a while between updates until I've read them all. So I appreciate you stickin' with me.**

 **Read, Fav, Follow, and Review! Thanks so much for all that you do!**


	4. Cross Examination

**A/N: Erin Hunter is the proud parent(s) of Warriors! Please support the official release!**

* * *

 **Ch.3: Cross Examination**

In the days since their encounter, Tigerclaw had insisted that they be in the same patrols constantly. Or at least the deputy arranged it and his former apprentice had yet to protest. The stares from his former master weren't as prominent, but he caught the occasional glance still. The scarred warrior had Fireshade wondering if there was something wrong with him. At that notion, a flash of his dark dream rolled in his mind, making him shake his head.

Okay, there was something _different_ about him. But it was nothing the older warrior should have been able to see. Plus, it wasn't something that would make him an ineffective Clan cat. Someone only need ask Clawface to confirm that. _Does he not trust me to keep my end of our promise?_ His ears flattened to his skull. Why help him clear his name if the deputy was going to continue to question him?

 _He was definitely lying to me that day._ The ginger tom thought to himself remembering their conversation from a few nights 's scowl softened a bit as he realized that wasn't entirely accurate. He had detected hints of genuine humility, in the deputy's amber eyes. Still, he doubted the tabby had told him the _entire_ truth.

Bluestar's piercing yowl sounded for Highrock, cutting through his musings like soft flesh.

"A naming ceremony," Graystripe determined as he came up beside his friend. His ear flicked excitedly. "Longtail's probably getting an apprentice. He's been dropping hints for days." The tom bounded over to join the cats gathering at the edge of the clearing.

"Yay," Fireshade stonewalled as he followed, leaving the mouse he'd been picking at behind. As if Longtail didn't act entitled enough…

A small black-and-white kit padded into the clearing. His soft paws made no sound on hard earth. He walked towards Highrock with his pale eyes lowered and Fireshade wondered if the little scrap would tremble. He looked too young and the slope of his shoulders seemed very undetermined to the orange warrior. He couldn't foresee the pale tabby being happy with his protégé.

"From this day forward," Bluestar mewed, staring down at the kit, "until he has earned his warrior name, this cat shall be named Swiftpaw."

There wasn't a flash of determination in Swiftpaw's eyes as he looked up at his leader. The only thing to be found in his wide orbs was anxiety.

Fireshade watched with an almost morbid curiosity as Longtail padded towards his apprentice.

Bluestar spoke again. "Longtail, you were once Darkstripe's apprentice. He taught you well and you have become a fierce and loyal warrior. It is my hope that you will pass these same qualities on to Swiftpaw."

The ginger warrior expected to see disdain in the pale tabby's gaze. Instead, his eyes softened at his new apprentice's wary stare, and the cats touched noses. "It's okay, you're doing fine," he murmured encouragingly.

Fireshade's left eye half-shut as his lips curled back, tremoring. It shouldn't have surprised him in the slightest. A worm of disgust crawled through his spine. _Of course!_ He snarled course _, Longtail is merciful with him! After all, Swiftpaw is_ Clanborn _!_ His resentment only grew as he looked to rest of the Clan who were congratulating the new apprentice. Now _, their easily impressed!_

"What's up with you?" Whispered Graystripe. "That'll be us one day."

"Maybe…" Fireshade murmured, not caring about his companions confused stare. Green eyes suddenly found themselves wondering over the stoic face of the Clan deputy sitting beneath Highrock. _Did I really win you over? Or any of them for that matter?_

He had yet to forget the Clan's readiness to turn on him. The vision of their hateful gazes was imprinted in his core. What was the most he could ever be to them? A commendable tool, never actually considered a true warrior? Was that really better than a twoleg toy?

The whole thing left a bad taste that would linger in his mouth for a while yet, with or without the promise of an apprentice.

* * *

 **A/N: Something short and bitter-sweet for now**

 **Read, Fav, Follow, and Review!** **Thanks so much for all that you do!**


	5. The Trail

**A/N: Erin Hunter is will always be the true harbinger of the Warriors Series. Please support the official release!**

* * *

 **Ch.4: The Trail**

The night following Swiftpaw's naming ceremony was the night of the Gathering. ThunderClan glided through the forest towards Fourtrees as the full moon gleamed in the sky. Bluestar found that she had a peculiar knot in her gut. She knew she would have to petition for WindClan's return and she suspected the other Clan's would give…opposition. However, she was prepared for that.

What was truly on her mind was Fireshade. At the ceremony, out of the corner of her eye, she'd seen the flame-colored warrior's smoldering expression of disdain, a glower of wounded pride. His eyes were haunted with Longtail's taunts from his first day at camp, Bluestar could tell. It appeared as though he inherited his mentor's penchant for judgement and anger. The Clan leader had hoped to that Tigerclaw's less desirable qualities wouldn't rub off on the former Kittypet but that didn't seem to be the case. No, that wasn't entirely true. _His attitude isn't the same as Tigerclaw's. There is a sadness to it._

Hmmm…Maybe she was being a bit hard on him. After all, he'd witnessed the uglier side of ThunderClan and undeservedly so. She knew it wouldn't be wise to let that type of scorn fester. With Spottedleaf's prophecy ringing in her ears, she could not afford to.

" _Fire will save the Clan."_

Bluestar couldn't imagine the prophecy referring to anyone else. Plus, there was still the oddity of what occurred in Mothermouth. The sight of glowing green eyes gallivanting in the darkness and an eerie song coming from Firepaw's throat was something she wouldn't easily forget. _I need to find out what that was about._ Had he convened with StarClan while awake and just what had they done or said to him?

"Tigerclaw, take the lead!" She bellowed suddenly as she gradually slowed her pace. She could sense the tabby glancing curiously as he passed her. She fell in beside Fireshade, tapping his shoulder with her tail. "We need to talk," she explained as his green eyes shone with surprise, then suspicion.

 _He's putting his guard up already._ If she wasn't careful, she'd never get a straight answer out of him no matter what her rank was. They slowed to a steady trot and soon they were alone.

Fireshade lapped at his paw and ran it over his face. "Is there something you needed Bluestar?" His tone was cool as ice as his tail twitched patiently.

The she-cat narrowed her eyes at her subordinate's crisp demeanor, wondering what secrets were under that orange pelt of his. "I'm wondering how you're fairing," she meowed. "I'm sure you feel as though a lot has happened to you in a short time." He'd certainly taken a fair leap from that curious kitten she'd meet on the edge of twoleg place. Although not quite as big as his mentor, his muscles rippled almost as brilliantly under his pelt of almost-shining fur.

Fireshade's whiskers twitched in annoyance. "Surely you didn't think I'd run home by now, did you?" His voice wasn't venomous but there a sharp edge to it.

Bluestar had to stop her tail from curling over her paws in guilt. She hadn't thought it outside of the realm of possibilities at one point. "Of course not. You have an act for gaining strength quickly. I dare say you contribute more to the fresh-kill pile than you're Clanmates almost every day. But I have reason to believe your advantage is more than just physical." There it was! A slight, almost invisible jerk in his frame. "You remember our journey to Mothermouth, right?" A tentative nod came in response. "Do you recall everything that happened?"

The orange tom ears quivered as he resisted flattening them. "What is this about? With all due respect," he added the last sentence quietly, his narrowed eyes threatening to portray an aggressive cadence.

Bluestar ignored the tension befouling the air. "When I awoke from my visit with StarClan, I saw you in what I can only describe as a trance."

The ginger warrior tilted his head, looking genuinely perplexed. Perhaps even fearful…

 _What are you hiding, Fireshade?_

She went into more detail, "You were mewling a strange melody and the shining in your eyes was most peculiar. To my knowledge, you hadn't even touched the Moonstone." Her pelt rippled as fresh curiosity slid over her. She could not hold back her intrigue any longer. "Tell me," she ordered, "what did you see?"

Fireshade's eyes squeezed shut, his tail flicking strangely. His silence dragged for a moment. Bluestar began wondering if he was drifting off again, back into that time. "I was surrounded by an unshakable warmth, as if everything around me pulsed with a new life. And you've never seen such colors! They gave the air itself a voice." An aura bliss seemed to be surrounding him as he spoke with grandeur.

The older warrior found herself morbidly fascinated at the young tom's words. She stood in excitement. "And what of StarClan? Did they speak to you? What did they tell you?" Everything suddenly felt as if it hinged on the answer to her questions; her breath was practically catching in her throat.

A deep frown suddenly crashed through the orange tom's peaceful demeanor, like an unexpected storm on a clear day. His pelt bristled for just a second before it laid flat again.

"Bluestar!" Tigerclaw's yowl came from further up ahead. "We're waiting for you at the border!"

Cursing inwardly, Bluestar turned to tell him to keep his tail on only to find that Fireshade was already stalking on ahead. How had he gotten around her so fast? And without her notice!

"They're clearly impatient," he meowed over his shoulder as he went. "Maybe it would be better to finish this at camp?" He suggested it as question, though she could tell he would budge no further for the time being. He bounded towards the Clan deputy whose amber gaze flickered between them questioningly.

Bluestar followed, flustered, and frustrated at the tabby's timing. What was with Fireshade's grim change in demeanor. Her hunger for answers burned even brighter now. But perhaps it was best to save her energy.

There was still another fight waiting for her at the Gathering.

* * *

 **A/N: I've only got one book from the Super prequels left to read and Summer Breaks right around the corner. Please be patient for a bit longer. Updates should at least pick up a little very soon.**

 **Read, Fav, Follow, Review!** **Thanks so much all that you do!**


	6. Sharing Tongues

**A/N: All hail Erin Hunter, the real origin of the amazing Warriors series! Please support the official release!**

 **Ch.5: Sharing Tongues**

Bluestar halted on the edge of the clearing with her Clan lined up beside her Some of the cats from RiverClan and ShadowClan turned and acknowledged their arrival.

"Where'd you disappear to?" Ravenfeather appeared at Fireshade's shoulder followed by Graystripe.

Fireshade shook his head. "Doesn't matter." He was still troubled and confused by his conversation with Bluestar and felt glad when his friends didn't press him, turning his head instead to peer around the clearing.

"Hey, look," he meowed. "The ShadowClan cats are looking stronger than I thought they would. After all, Brokenstar left them half-starved."

Fireshade followed his gaze to a sleek ShadowClan warrior. "You're right," he agreed with surprise.

"Mind you, we did most of their fighting for them!" Graystripe scoffed.

Ravenfeather gave a chastising look while Fireshade gave an ambiguous snort. His friend had a point. He could remember the ShadowClan standing on the sidelines while ThunderClan and Yellowfang wrestled with Brokenstar's warriors in the muddy clearing. Was the tyrant so frightening to them that they dreaded turning against him even when offered a clear chance?

 _Maybe I can't fault them too much._ The darkness in the cruel cat's eyes had told all who saw them that he lacked a true soul. Yellowfang had likely only barely scratch the surface on how horrible Brokenstar could be.

Whitestorm's stern meow broke Fireshade's musings. "The ShadowClan cats fought as hard as we did to chase out Brokenstar. We should honor their determination to recover," he meowed curtly before padding over to a group of warriors gathered beneath the great oaks.

"Oops!" Graystripe mewed with a guilty glance at Fireshade who shrugged.

"You can't tell me you didn't see that coming," Ravenfeather meowed almost incredulously.

The young warriors stayed on the edge of the clearing. Fireshade could easily pick out the apprentices from the other Clans-their fur looked kit-soft, their faces round and their paws plump and clumsy.

Two warriors approached the ThunderClan trinity. A small brown apprentice tagged after them. Fireshade recognized the gray tabby tom from ShadowClan, but not the smoky black tom who walked with him.

"Hi!" The Gray tom meowed.

"Hello, Wetfoot," replied Fireshade. He glanced at the dark brown cat.

Wetfoot meowed, "This is Blackclaw of RiverClan."

The ThunderClan cats nodded their greeting. The apprentice stepped timidly forward.

"And this is my apprentice, Oakpaw," added Wetfoot.

Oakpaw looked up at Fireshade with wide, anxious eyes. "H-hi, Fireshade," he mewed. Fireshade nodded his head in greeting.

"I hear Bluestar made you warriors after the battle," meowed Wetfoot. "Congratulations! It must've been a cold vigil."

"It wasn't that bad," Ravenfeather shrugged.

"Speak for yourself," Graystripe grumbled.

"Who's that?" Fireshade broke in. A sleek she-cat with a mottled brown pelt had caught his attention. She was sharing words with Tigerclaw beside the Great Rock that stood in the center of the clearing.

"That's Leopardfur, our deputy," growled the RiverClan warrior.

Fireshade briefly wandered where Wetfoot's new cadence had come from but remembered something as Ravenfeather stiffened beside him. That was right…the RiverClan deputy used to be Oakheart. He died in battle with ThunderClan the day the orange warrior had joined them. His vision suddenly blurred…

 _There's dust in his eyes._

 _He can barely make out the boulder in front of him. When he does manage it, he sees the stiff tail sticking out from underneath it. Scarlet flows out from underneath the hard rock. This wasn't supposed to happen…_

"Kkkh!" The ginger tom shook his head as the images barraged him. Why was he thinking about that dream now? What did that have to do with Oakheart? Unless-

"You alright?" Graystripe asked, with concern in his gold eyes and Ravenfeather mimicking his expression. Fireshade said nothing, trying hard to ignore the RiverClan warriors' questioning gazes. Lucky him, Bluestar suddenly bounded to the top of Great Rock to start the meeting.

She was joined by Crookedstar and an elderly-looking black tom that Fireshade recognized. Had old Nightpelt become ShadowClan's leader since Brokenstar fled?

When all the cats had settled in front of Great Rock, Bluestar spoke. "ThunderClan brings to this Gathering their new medicine cat, Yellowfang," she announced formally. All eyes turned to the old she-cat with the thick fur and flattened muzzle. Fireshade noticed her shuffle her haunches on the hard ground. He could tell by the way her right ear twisted slightly that she was uncomfortable under the gaze of the other Clans. Yellowfang used to be part of ShadowClan and medicine cats rarely left their birth-Clan to join another. She locked eyes with ShadowClan's new medicine cat, Runningnose. They exchanged a respectful nod. Yellowfang's ear straightened and Fireshade also relaxed.

Bluestar spoke again. "We also bring three newly named warriors-Fireshade, Graystripe, and Ravenfeather."

Fireshade held his head high even as all eyes turned to him. He'd most certainly earned this moment.

Nightpelt stepped forward, brushing past Bluestar to stand on the highest part of the rock. "I, Nightpelt, have taken over the leadership of ShadowClan," he announced. "Our former leader, Brokenstar, broke the warrior code and we were forced to chase him out."

"No mention of the fact that we helped them to do it," Graystripe whispered to Fireshade.

"Let them save face," Ravenfeather whispered to the gray warrior.

Fireshade rolled his eyes. It wasn't the lack of credit that bothered him. But after all they'd been through, he understood ShadowClan not wanting to appear weak in front of the others. _But acknowledging help when it's given shouldn't have to be seen as a weakness!_

Nightpelt continued, "The spirits of our ancestors have spoken to Runningnose and chosen me as leader. I have not yet traveled to Moonstone to receive StarClan's gift of nine lives, but I will make this journey tomorrow night while the moon is still full. After my vigil at the Moonstone, I shall be known as Nightstar.

Now Fireshade's ear twitched. There it was again! The creeping feeling of maggots in his pelt as some cat brought up StarClan.

"Where's Brokenstar now?" Frostfur called from the crowd.

"I think we can assume that he has left the forest with the other banished warriors. He knows it would be dangerous for him to try and return," answered Nightpelt.

"I don't see that stopping him for some reason," Fireshade muttered under his breath darkly, guilt weighing on him. _If only I'd been quicker about Clawface, I could have killed Brokenstar too!_

It was Crookedstar's turn to speak; he stepped forward. "Let's hope Brokenstar has had the sense to leave the forest for good. His greed for territory threatened us all. While Brokenstar was ShaowClan's leader, I allowed him to hunt in our river. But now ShadowClan has a new leader, and this agreement can no longer stand. The prey in our river belongs to RiverClan alone."

Mews of triumph rose from the other RiverCalns cats, but Fireshade saw with a feeling of alarm that Nightpelt was bristling.

Nightpelt raised his voice. "ShadowClan has the same needs as it did under Brokenstar. We have many mouths to feed, Crookedstar. You made an agreement with the whole of ShadowClan!"

Crookedstar leaped to his paws and turned on Nightpelt. He flattened his ears and hissed, and the cats below fell silent.

Quickly, Bluestar stepped between the two leaders. "ShadowClan has suffered many losses recently," she mewed softly. "With fewer mouths to feed, Nightpelt, do you really need RiverClan's fish?"

Crookedstar hissed again, but Nightpelt held his gaze without flinching.

Bluestar spoke in a more forceful tone. "You have just driven out your leader and several of your strongest warriors! And Brokenstar went against the warrior code when he forced Crookedstar to agree to share the river."

Nightpelt unsheathed claws but Bluestar didn't blink. Her icy blue gaze glinted in the moonlight as she growled, "Remember you not even received you nine lives from StarClan. Are you so confident you can make these demands?"

Nightpelt looked away angrily. His tail flicked from side to side but he said nothing.

Bluestar had won. Her voice softened. "ThunderClan has agreed to leave you in peace until you have had time to recover." She turned her gaze on Crookedstar. "I'm sure that Crookedstar will agree to show you the same respect."

Crookedstar narrowed his eyes and nodded. "But only if ShadowClan is not scented in our territory," he growled.

Fireshade narrowed his eyes, admiring his leader's sensibility and cleverness in the face of two commendable warriors. Another battle here and now would do nothing but pile on more woe. Mews of relief and agreement sounded around him.

"You won't scent us, Crookedstar," meowed Nightpelt. "Bluestar was right-we don't need your fish. After all, we have the uplands to hunt in, now that WindClan have left their territory."

Crookedstar looked at Nightpelt, his eyes brightening. "That's true," he agreed. "This will mean extra prey for all of us."

Bluestar drew up her head sharply. "No! WindClan must return!"

Crookedstar and Nightpelt looked at the ThunderClan leader. "Why?" Crookedstar asked.

"If we share WindClan's hunting grounds, it will mean food for all our kits!" Nightpelt pointed out.

"The forest needs four Clans," Bluestar insisted. "Just as we have Fourtrees, and four seasons, StarClan has given us four Clans. We must find WindClan as soon as possible and bring them home."

The ThunderCaln cats raised their voices in support of their leader, but Crookedstar's impatient yowl rose above them. "Your argument is weak, Bluestar. Do we really need four seasons? Wouldn't you rather go without leaf-bare, and the cold hunger it brings?"

Bluestar looked calmly at the warriors beside her. "StarClan gave us leaf-bare to let the earth recover and prepare for newleaf. This forest, and the uplands have supported four Clans for generations. It is not up to us to challenge StarClan."

 _StarClan this, StarClan that-She acts as though_ they _fought the battle to drive Brokenstar out!_ Fireshade's lip curled at the notion. They were the ones who had given Brokenstar his lives, weren't they? The fools! _They_ let _him have power to inflict pain and terror upon his own Clan!_ How Bluestar could still respect them or at least still have faith in them was beyond the orange warrior. Why did she have to beckon phantoms that had nothing to do with this world anyway? Why wasn't the fact that WindClan was wronged and needed to come home enough for the other two leaders?

Leopardfur, the RiverClan deputy, spoke up. "Why should we go hungry for the sake of a Clan that cannot even defend its territory?" She yowled.

"Bluestar is right! WindClan must return!" Tigerclaw spat back, drawing himself up so that he towered above the cats around him.

Bluestar spoke again. "Crookedstar," she meowed, turning to the RiverClan leader, "RiverClan's hunting grounds are known for their richness. You have the river and all the fish it contains. Why do you need the extra prey?" Crookedstar looked away and didn't answer. Fireshade noticed how RiverClan murmured anxiously among themselves. He wondered why Bluestar's question had ruffled their fur.

"I can see their point," Ravenfeather muttered. "Having extra pray for all three Clans could me we come to blows less often." Graystripe murmured something non-committal.

Fireshade's ear twitched; he understood the motive of the other two Clans and could sympathize as well. However, he knew that WindClan had been cruelly driven from their home by a cat with anything but noble intentions. Any injustices that had undertaken by Brokenstar could not stand!

"And Nightpelt," Bluestar went on and seemingly echoed his thoughts, "it was Brokenstar who drove WindClan from their home." The broad -shouldered she-cat paused. "That is why ThunderClan helped you chase him out."

The ShadowClan leader half-closed his eyes. After a silence that felt like an age, Nightpelt opened his eyes wide and meowed, "Very well, Bluestar We will allow WindClan to return." Fireshade saw Crookedstar turn his head away in anger, his eyes black slits.

Bluestar nodded. "Two of us have agreed, Crookedstar," she meowed. "WindClan must be found and brought home. Until then, no Clan should hunt in their territory."

The Gathering began to dissolve but Fireshade stayed put on a hunch. He noticed the last look that passed between Nightpelt and Crookedstar. Perhaps the black tom wasn't convinced after all. He could also tell from the anger in Tigerclaw's eyes that his former mentor hadn't miss the exchange either.

This was a shift in Clan alliances he had not expected. After the risk ThunderClan had taken by helping ShadowClan drive that _demon_ out, how could side with RiverClan now?

More and More, Fireshade was beginning to wonder what it really meant to be _Clanborn_ …

 **Read, Fav, Follow, Review! Thanks so much for all that you do!**


	7. Further into the Unknown

**A/N: Thank Erin Hunter for the Warriors series by supporting the official release!**

* * *

 **Ch. 6: Further into the Unknown**

 _The blood oozes from the stone._

 _The shadow lunges out from the trees to gouge out his throat._

 _How could this be?_

Graystripe's nose prodded him awake. "Leave me be," Fireshade rumbled hoarsely. The nightmare of the crushed cat-which he was now convinced was that of Oakheart-ensured that he'd slept miserably.

"Wake up!" Graystripe hissed.

"Why? We're not on patrol!" Fireshade moaned.

"Bluestar wants to see us in her den, now."

Fuzzy-headed, Fireshade raised to his paws and followed Graystripe out of the den. The sun was beginning to turn the sky pink, and there was frost on the trees around the camp. The Orange warrior could probably guess what this meeting was about; the camp was in quite a stir last night over the news from the Gathering. Something had to be done to ensure that WindClan returned.

They announced their arrival at Bluestar's den with quiet mews.

"Enter!" Tigerclaw's baritone answered them from behind the draped lichen and they pushed through.

Bluestar was sitting in her nest, her head up and her eyes bright. Tigerclaw stood in the middle of the smooth sand-stone floor. Fireshade tried to read his expression, but the great tabby's eyes were cold and steady.

Bluestar began at once. "Fireshade, Graystripe, I have an important mission for you."

"Are we to retrieve WindClan?" The once-kittypet guessed.

There was unknowable glimmer in the she-cat's eyes. Fireshade wonder if she was left as frustrated as he was by their encounter last night. "Very astute," Bluestar praised as she glanced to her deputy. "But I guess I shouldn't be surprised."

Firshade shrugged. "If not ThunderClan, then who?" He didn't believe they could count on RiverClan or ShadowClan to do the right thing after last night.

"Before you get too excited, bear in mind this could be very dangerous," Tigerclaw warned. "We don't know where WindClan has gone, so you will have to follow what is left of their scent-probably into hostile territory."

"But you've been through WindClan Territory, when you traveled with me to the Moonstone," Bluestar pointed out. "Their scent will be familiar, as will the Twoleg territory beyond the uplands."

"Is Ravenfeather coming with us?" Graystripe asked. It should have been obvious by the fact that the black warrior wasn't here. But the question was only natural since they'd always achieved milestones as a trio.

"We must keep enough warriors here," Tigerclaw growled as his lip started to curl. "In case our "fellow" clans get a bit too uppity."

"I barely wish to send the two of the you," Bluestar noted somberly. "Leaf-bare is coming, and we need to gather as much fresh-kill as possible. Many prey-poor moons lie ahead." Her eyes focused on the orange tom. "Let your sharp tracking skills guide you to WindClan quickly. Tigerclaw will help you prepare for the journey." Fireshade's paws prickled with anticipation. _Time to erase the last mark of Brokenstar's tyranny!_

"You must leave as soon as possible," Bluestar continued. "Good luck."

"We'll find them," Graystripe promised. Fireshade gave a determined nod.

Tigerclaw followed them out of Bluestar's den. At once, his eyes lost intensity as if his focus had dwindled. "Do you remember how to get WindClan territory?"

"We were there only a few moons ago," his former pupil assured.

Tigerclaw hesitated, as if he need more to ease his mind.

Rolling his eyes, the orange warrior meowed, "I'm one of the best hunters in the Clan. Bluestar even admitted that that was why she chose me."

"And you recall WindClan scent?" The deputy prodded further with still doubtful amber eyes.

The young warriors nodded.

"You will need herbs for strength and to keep your hunger away. Fetch them from Yellowfang before you leave." TigerClaw paused. "And don't forget that Nightpelt is planning to travel to the Moonstone tonight. Keep well out of his way."

"Yes, Tigerclaw," replied Fireshade coolly. In truth, that had slipped his mind. It still made his pelt prickle that after what they had done for ShadowClan, they could be so flippant.

"He'll never know we're out there," Graystripe assured him.

"As I would expect," meowed Tigerclaw meowed. As he locked eyes with his old protégé, amber eyes gave a rare glint of undisguised worry. "Don't die while you're out there and make sure you come back, successful or not," he ordered before bounding away.

"That's a nice way to wish us good luck," Graystripe complained.

"Don't be dour; he just admitted that he cares." Fireshade joked. "That's the same as nuzzling for him!" He was grateful for his senior's concern but the warrior wondered if the deputy spoke out of more than just some affection. Or were old skepticisms making their way back into the tabby's mind. _Did his misgivings ever really go anywhere?_

Yellowfang's den lied at the end of a tunnel under ferns. A large split rock stood in a corner of a small shaded glade. Fireshade's heart shudder as he remembered that this place was once Spottedleaf. _I'm stronger than I was before…_ He reminded himself that the Clan was under his protection however they may see him.

Before the two warriors could call to Yellowfang, Ravenfeather came out from the center of the rock looking pleased with himself.

"Ravenfeather?" Graystripe mewed his confusion. "You got a cough or something?"

"Not at all," the black warrior purred. "Just playing with some ideas." His green eyes glinted. "What are you guys here for?"

"We're going to get WindClan back," Fireshade answered blunted.

The gray warrior of the trio puffed out his chest, "Yeah, our first warrior mission is right ahead of us!" He seemed to deflate a little. "I wish you were coming with us though…"

Ravenfeather looked unblinking. "Our paths can't always line up perfectly," he said sagely. "Sometimes we need to stray from each other. But your first mission, that's very good news!" His whiskers twitched. "I'll be there with you in spirit."

"Did you become an elder when we weren't looking?" Fireshade japed, impressed by how mature the black cat suddenly seemed. No traces seemed to remain of that skittish shape the orange tom remembered from his first day with ThunderClan.

"We'll all be old before you know it," Ravenfeather meowed with wistfulness before brushing pass them. "Good luck. And be careful out there," he called from over his shoulder as he made his exit.

"There goes a cat with some promise," came a croaking mew. Yellowfang squeezed out of the crack. "I was beginning to think all ThunderClan had to offer was bruisers." Her yellow eyes looked inquisitively at the remaining two youngsters. The feeling in the back of his head told Fireshade the medicine cat was in good spirits. "Now you two were going to fetch WindClan if my hearing is still in order?"

They both nodded proudly. Quietly, they both began to suspect what Ravenfeather had come to old she-cat for. It could be looked into further when they returned.

"Congratulations!" She rasped with a sparkle in her voice. "I'll fetch the herbs you need." She returned a few moments later carrying a small bundle of dried leave in her mouth. "Enjoy!" She purred laying them on the ground.

Fireshade partook of his herbs. As he chewed, he couldn't help acknowledging things were truly beginning for him in earnest. With a large journey ahead, and many questions and visions swirling between his ears, he felt about as lost as when he had first become an apprentice. He had destiny burning inside of him but wondered if that meant anything without any clear aim. What did it really mean to be among the Clans and live by the warrior code? Where would any of it take him? There was only one thing he could truly be sure about-

 _These herbs will taste terrible until the end of days…_

* * *

 **A/N: YAAAA! Finally, I've finished reading the Super Prequels! Which should mean at least one update a week for the time being. Fireshade and Graystripe begin their journey at last!**

 **Read, Fav, Follow, Review!** **Thanks so much for all that you do!**


	8. Putting the Best Leg Forward

**A/N: Pay your respects to the Erin Hunter(s) by remembering they own this series and supporting the official release!**

* * *

 **Ch. 7: Putting the Best Leg Forward**

With their traveling herbs eaten and Yellowfang having wished them good-luck, Fireshade and Graystripe went to make their way out of camp. They nearly crashed into Whitestorm, who was leading Sandpaw and Runningwind into the forest for the dawn patrol.

"Sorry!" Fireshade panted. He stopped, and Graystripe skidded to a halt beside him.

Whitestorm dipped his head. "I hear you two are going on a mission," he meowed.

"Yes."

"Then may you have StarClan's protection," meowed Whitestorm gravely.

"What for?" Sandpaw sneered. "You off to catch voles?"

Runningwind, a lean tabby, turned and whispered something into Sandpaw's ear. Her expression changed and the contempt in her green eyes switched to guard curiosity.

The patrol stepped aside to let Fireshade and Graystripe pass. The pair raced on and scrambled up the side of the ravine.

The duo shared few words as they followed the route through the forest to Fourtrees, saving their breath for the long journey ahead. They paused at the top of the steep slope on the far side of the oak-shaded clearing.

The gray warrior's sides were heaving when they reached the top but the ginger tom had barely spent any breath. Fireshade's eyes narrowed, concerned that his friend had been so troubled by the climb.

"Are you out of shape?" Fireshade pondered aloud. Graystripe hadn't seemed to be eating more than normal. Or was he starting to get a cough?

"Screw…You!" Graystripe huffed playfully, fluffing out his thick fur against the blast of cold air that swept across the uplands. "It is always windy up here?"

"I suppose there aren't any trees to block it," Fireheart pointed out, screwing up his eyes and regaining his focus. This was WindClan's territory. As Fireshade sniffed the air, he detected a scent that all of his senses told him should not be here. "Do you smell RiverClan warriors?" He snarled out the question.

Graystripe lifted his nose. "No. Do you think there might be some here?"

"Definitely. They likely wish to make the most of WindClan's absence, especially since they know WindClan will be back soon," Fireshade warned.

"Well I can't smell anything now."

The two friends padded watchfully along a frozen turf trail sheltered by heather.

A fresh scent stopped Fireshade in his tracks. "Do you smell it now?" He hissed to Graystripe.

"Yes," whispered Graystripe, flattening himself against the ground. "RiverClan!"

Fireshade dropped into a crouch, keeping his ears below the heather. Beside him, Graystripe lifted his dark gray head to peer over the bushes. "I can see them," he murmured. "They're hunting."

Fireshade stretched up cautiously to look.

Four RiverClan warriors were chasing a rabbit through a patch of gorse. Fireshade recognized Blackclaw from the Gathering. The smoky-black warrior pounced, his claws unsheathed, but sat up again with nothing to show for the chase. The rabbit must have made it to the safety of her warren.

The young ginger's muscles bunched but he held himself back. He wanted nothing more than to stop the intruders from taking what wasn't theirs. But a battle now would make the journey more cumbersome if one of them was injured; They'd only just set out.

Fireshade and Graystripe dropped down again and pressed their bellies against the cold turf.

"They're not good rabbit hunters," Graystripe hissed scornfully.

"They shouldn't be attempting it in the first place," Fireshade growled in a matching tone. RiverClan had wasted no time breaking the agreement that was set in place the night before. His nose twitched as he smelled the scent of a terrified rabbit coming nearer. With a pang of dread, Fireshade heard the pawsteps of the RiverClan warriors fast approaching after it. "They're coming this way! We'll have to hide!"

"Follow me," whispered Graystripe. "I smell badgers this way."

"Badgers?" Fireshade echoed with a disapproving look. He'd heard that Halftail was called Sparrowpelt before he got into a fight with a bad-tempered old brock.

"Don't worry. The sent is strong but stale," Graystripe reassured him. "There must be an old set near here."

The orange warrior sniffed. His scent glands picked up a strong, almost foxlike scent. "You're sure it's abandoned?"

"We'll know soon enough. Come on; we've got to get out of here," replied Graystripe. He led the way quickly through the low bushes. The rustle of heather told Fireshade that the RiverClan warriors were closing in.

"Here!" Graystripe shouldered aside a tuft of heather to reveal a sandy hole in the ground. "Get inside! The badger's scent will disguise ours We can wait till they're gone."

Fireshade slipped speedily into the dark hole, and Graystripe followed him. The stench of badger was overwhelming.

Pawsteps thudded on the ground overhead. Both cats held their breath as the steps halted and one of the RiverClan warriors yowled, "Badger set!" From the rasping mew, Fireshade knew it was Blackclaw.

A second voice answered: "Is it abandoned? The rabbit may be hiding inside."

Fireshade unsheathed his claws, getting excited at the thought of chasing off the thieves after all. However, they retracted as he felt Graystripe's bristling pelt press up against him; he remembered it wasn't just him at stake.

"Wait; the scent leads this way," meowed Blackclaw. There was scrabble of paws overhead as the RiverClan warriors charged away.

Graystripe slowly let out his breath. "D'you think they're gone?"

"Perhaps we should wait a bit longer, make sure none of them stayed behind," Fireshade suggested.

No more noises came from outside. Graystripe nudged Fireshade. "Come on," he meowed.

The orange warrior followed the gray tom vigilantly out into the daylight. There was no sign of the RiverClan patrol. The fresh breeze cleared Fireshade's scent glands of the badger stench. "We should look for the WindClan camp," he meowed to Graystripe. "It'll be the best place to pick up their scent."

"Okay," answered Graystripe. They moved slowly through the heather, keeping their mouths slightly open to pick up the scent of any more RiverClan warrior. They stopped at the floor of a large flat rock that sloped up steeply, past the tops of the gorse bushes.

"I'll climb up and have a look around," offered Graystripe.

"My pelt will blend better with the stone."

"Okay," Fireshade agreed. "But keep your head down."

He watched his friend creep up the rock. Graystripe crouched at the top and gazed around the plateau, then skidded down to Fireshade. "There's a hollow over there, I think," Graystripe puffed, signaling with his tail. "I can see a gap in the heather."

"Let's check it out," meowed Fireshade. "It could be the camp."

"That's what I thought." Graystripe nodded. "It's probably the only place up here that's sheltered from the wind."

As they neared the hollow, Fireshade raced past Graystripe and gazed over the edge. It looked as if a StarClan warrior had reached down from the sky, scooped a pawful of peat from the plateau, and replaced it with a thick tangle of gorse that grew almost to the level of the ground on either side.

Fireshade sniffed. He could smell many scents, all WindClan, old and young, male and female, in the background, the faint odor of fresh-kill that had long since become crowfood. This had to be the abandoned camp.

Fireshade bounded down the slope and plunged into the bushes. The gorse tugged at his fur and scratched his nose, making his eyes water. He could hear Graystripe behind him, cursing as thorns snagged his ears. They pushed through into a sheltered clearing. The sandy ground had been trodden hard by generations of paws. At one end of the clearing stood a rock, worn smooth by many windblown moons.

"This is their camp, all right," Fireshade murmured.

"I can't believe Brokenstar managed to drive WindClan out of such a well-protected place!" Graystripe meowed, rubbing his sore nose with one paw.

"It looks like they put up a good fight," Fireshade pointed out, realizing with a jolt how badly ravaged the camp was. Clumps of fur littered the ground, and dried blood stained the sand. Mossy nests had been dragged out of his dens and torn apart. And everywhere, stale ShadowClan scents mingled with the smell of terrified WindClan cats.

Fireshade rumbled deep within his chest. "Let's find the scent trail out of here," he growled. He began to sniff the air carefully and moved forward, following the strongest scent. Graystripe padded after him to a narrow gap in the gorse.

"WindClan cats must be even smaller than I remember!" Graystripe grumbled as he squeezed through after Fireshade.

The orange warrior gave his friend an amused glance. The scent trail was quite clear now-definitely WindClan, but mixed and pungent, as if made by many frightened cats. Fireshade looked down. Drops of dried blood dotted the ground. "We're heading the right way," he meowed darkly Two moons of rain and wind had failed to wash away the signs of suffering. Fireshade could clearly picture the defeated and injured Clan fleeing from their home. He cursed the warrior ancestors that the victimized Clan should have been able to count on. _How could you let this happen?!_

With renewed outrage, he bounded after his friend.

* * *

With a trail to follow, the duo moved passed Highstones, through the Twoleg farmland, and to a cluster of Thunderpaths. WindClan couldn't have been too far now. But as the moon rose into the sky, Fireshade reasoned that WindClan would probably be more welcoming if they approached in daylight. They would rest for the night.

What they found for shelter was a hole larger than a badger set, smooth and lined with stone. Fireshade sniffed it, then put his front paws on its rim and peered cautiously inside. A stone tunnel sloped away, down into the ground. "I can feel air flowing through it," he meowed, his voice echoing away into the shadows. "It must come up somewhere over there." He ducked back out and pointed his nose toward the tangle of Thunderpaths.

"Is it empty?" Graystripe asked.

"Smells like it."

"Come on then." Graystripe led the way into the tunnel After a few fox lengths, the slope leveled out.

Fireshade halted and sniffed the damp air. He could smell nothing but the fumes of Thunderpath. A roaring noise rumbled overhead. Fireshade's paws trembled as the stone floor vibrated. Great, the Thunderpath was above them! He fluffed out his coat against the relentless draft and felt Graystripe's fur brush against him-his friend was circling, preparing to settle down to sleep. Fireheart crouched down and huddled beside his friend.

"You know, I'm really proud of you…" The gray warrior suddenly said with gentle amber eyes on his companion.

Startled, Fireshade sputtered a bit, "Uh…Uhm…thanks?" _Where did that come from?_

Graystripe went on, "From our first scuffle by your old twoleg nest, I knew you were one of us." His voice was thick with a purr. "And now, to be out here with you like this, knowing I can count on you. It just makes me…really happy to know that I was right. And that you're my best friend." He rested his muzzle on top of Fireshade's head. The orange warrior could hear his comrade's heartbeat as he instinctively pressed himself into Graystripe.

Flushed, Fireshade responded the best way he knew how. "To think…" he swallowed gathering his thoughts. "Have I ever thanked you for attacking me?"

"I wouldn't expect you to," Graystripe laughed.

"But if you hadn't," the ginger tom continued, "I would have never found a path I could have been proud of."

"Well, when you put it that way, you do owe me a lot!" He made exaggerated lewd eyes at the other tom. "Maybe when we get back, you can have my kits!" He joked.

"Shut up!" Fireshade hissed playfully with embarrassment. "I'm sorry I said anything!"

"I'm not." Graystripe's tail went over his friend's back.

"I know…" The orange warrior returned the gesture.

The pair soon closed their eyes and let the surrounding blackness and one other's warmth lull them to sleep.

* * *

 **A/N: Read, Fav, Follow, Review! I love kitties flirting and so do you!**


	9. The Need for Remembrance

**A/N:Erin Hunter is the only true parent of the Warriors series! Please support the official Release!**

* * *

 **Ch. 8: The Need for Remembrance**

In the milky glow of the early morning light, Tigerclaw stalked through the underbrush, his jaws occasionally parting to detect the promise of prey. As the breeze went between his ears, his tail twitch as he finally caught scent of a mouse. It was not too far ahead. He spotted the fleck of brown in the distance with its back turned to him. Bunching his muscles tightly, he shot forward, practically gliding on the forest floor. He almost as quickly drifted to a halt as a flash of pale ginger overtook the creature from the side.

He stopped in his skid marks as his amber eyes met golden orbs. The sight suddenly thrusted back into the morning day before.

…

 _Tigerclaw tried to mentally organize the patrols for the rest of that day. He wanted to try and take his mind off Fireshade's -and by extension, Graystripe's- departure. That was when he spotted Ravenfeather basking in the clearing and watching Frostfur's kits play outside the nursery._

 _He mentally cursed the black warrior for wasting time when he recalled he hadn't assigned the younger cat any duties yet; getting Fireshade prepared for his mission had interrupted his daily planning. Come to think of it, a moment after he had stalked away from Yellowfang's den, Ravenfeather had emerged. Yet there hadn't been a single hair out of place on his sleek pelt._

 _Now Tigerclaw was irritably curious. Now he_ had _to speak to his old pupil._

" _Ravenfeather," he meowed tersely as he came up to the young warrior._

 _Ravenfeather slowly stood at attention. He blinked as he casually stretched and yawned."You finally have need of me?" He asked nonchalantly._

 _The ThunderClan deputy's brow creased, perturbed by his former underling's irreverent attitude._ He used to fear me! _The tabby shook his head at the spurt of leftover venom-that was the exact reason Ravenfeather had him by the tail now. "In a moment," Tigerclaw meowed. "Firstly, I want to know why you were in Yellowfang's den this morning." His eyes looked the black cat up and down. "You seem fine to me." He couldn't help the snarl in his voice._

" _That I am," Ravenfeather said coolly, pretending not to notice. "I was visiting her to speak about the possibility becoming her pupil._

 _Genuine surprise widened the tabby's eyes, "Really?" He blinked with uncertainty of his own emotions. "How long have you been considering this?"_

 _The smaller tom shrugged. "It's always been rolling around in the back of my mind since I was apprenticed."_

" _Why did you not bring it up to any cat before now?"_

 _Green eyes narrowed. "For some reason, I didn't feel like you'd appreciate the sentiment, regardless of whether you were first cat I brought it up to or not." Ravenfeather was almost beginning to hiss._

 _Tigerclaw guiltily nodded, having to concede to that point. He would have been furious that even a_ couple of minutes _of his time had been wasted on Ravenpaw if he was just gonna become an herb-picker. As things stood now, having another medicine cat be apprenticed so soon_ _after Spottedleaf's death would undoubtedly raise ThunderClan's spirits._

" _There are definitely many ways to serve your Clan," he meowed suddenly. "The best of luck to you on whatever path you choose."_

 _The tilt of Ravenfeather's head spoke of his shock that he hadn't received a biting retort. The twitching white tip of his tail portrayed satisfaction._

 _Tigerclaw denied his impulse to spit._ Don't mistake this for you "beating" me, kit! _Not that they were fighting just then. Outwardly, he nonchalantly assigned Ravenfeather to Runningwind's hunting party. When the black warrior went to it, the scarred tabby turned to go about his own business. Goldenflower was waiting for him; he nearly crashed into her._

" _Sorry!" She quickly apologized as the startled deputy jumped back._

" _It's okay…" Tigerclaw meowed, trying to make his fur flat again. His face felt hot with embarrassment._

 _The pale ginger cat's front paws kneaded the ground as she spoke. "I saw you speaking to Ravenfeather. I thought I'd get my assignment as well." Her voice seemed unusually quiet though she was making eye-contact._

" _Right…"_

" _That was good of you," she blurted out suddenly. "To support Ravenfeather's choice, I mean!"_

 _Tigerclaw's ears twitched as he tried to shake off the jarring turn of this conversation. Were his Clanmates so used to him being obtuse? "So long as each cat serve's the Clan, it's not my business how they do it," he shrugged._

 _Goldenflower gave a slight purr. "Lionheart would have thought the same, I imagine." Her eyes suddenly clouded and her voice became weighted. "I think he'd be proud to see you now." Her tail drooped in the dust._

 _The dark warrior was taken aback by the she-cat's fresh wave of grief for the fallen deputy. It clicked as he remembered something: Lionheart was Goldenflower's brother. Guilt clawed at his throat as he faced down the truth again. The golden tom might have still been here if it wasn't for him. What could he do to make it up her now?_

" _Will you join my hunting party?" Tigerclaw asked, knowing he could offer nothing else but his presence. His chest felt oddly lighter in that moment._

 _The beautiful she-cat perked up. "Yes," she meowed. "I'd like that."_

 _Comfortable silence followed as they padded off side by side and hunted together._

 _And agreed to do the same the next morning._

…

The deputy snapped out of reminiscent haze, hoping he hadn't been still for too long. Tigerclaw must have only shorted out for a few seconds. Goldenflower was only looking at him a bit awkwardly, but not with concern. The rodent was firmly clenched in the she-cat's jaws, though her eyes seemed apologetic.

Goldenflower set the mouse down to speak. "Sorry," she meowed coyly. "Did I steal your catch?"

"No," Tigerclaw shook his head, caught off-guard by the heat flaring underneath his pelt. Still, he somehow managed to give away nothing but a smooth edge. "I'll find another."

Goldenflower gave a grateful and amused purr before dashing off, leaving the deputy to try and cope with the skittering feeling in his chest.

He'd almost forgotten that he'd had an…interest in her for the longest time. StarClan, that felt so long ago. Yesterday _felt so long ago._ Should he have even been concerned with having a mate? Things had changed drastically from just a few seasons ago; this ominous business with Fireshade had all but consumed his world, yet he strangely didn't hate it. It had given him a perspective he needed if nothing else.

Pushing the dark thoughts, back took in his surroundings once more. It occurred to him that the sun had moved a mouse length or two in the sky before he had found the mouse. That was too long.

 _Leaf-bare is inching ever closer._

"Fireshade, you'd better come back," he growled to himself. Even if he was ultimately still confused about whether the ginger tom would turn out a friend or foe, and which outcome he was more likely to bring, the deputy would feel more at ease with another good hunter around. Though he would still likely be just the north side of vaguely determined to churn up some unknowable fate.

Tigerclaw was suddenly pulled into a having a merciless thought. Between Fireshade, Goldenflower, and the rest of the Clan, who needed him more? If he could afford to cast aside any of them, who would _he_ need more?

* * *

 **A/N: ATTENTION! If you have not seen my new profile page yet,** **please check it to become familiarized with my new update method! ****YES, I finally have something at least resembling a Update Plan now instead of me just giving you vague predictions that may or may not come true!**

 **But on your way out don't forget to** **Read, Fav, Follow, or Review! You know I appreciate everything you do!**


	10. What was Lost (Part 1)

**A/N: Warriors is the product of the group that is Erin Hunter! Please support the official release!**

* * *

 **Ch.9: What Was Lost (Part 1)**

 _There's air brushing past his fur and grass lapping at his pads, but Fireshade knows he's not awake. He's far away from any part of the forest he would recognize. This doesn't appear to be where Oakheart died either._

 _His skin doesn't feel like his own yet, at the same time. He's being glared at by some black-and-white tom he's never seen before. The other tom's golden orbs burn with a profound hate, the kind of disgust and contempt Fireshade carries for a certain ShadowClan leader turned rogue. This cat also has a heart that craves revenge. No!_ _ **Justice!**_

" _You said you would help me, Jake," the strange cat growls as his eyes narrow._

 _Fireshade's host's lips moved and a soft but masculine voice comes out. "Do you really want to kill a cat?"_

" _If I'd stayed in WindClan, I'd probably have killed a cat in battle by now!" The other tom fumes._

" _In battle, Talltail," 'Jake' points out. "To kill a cat in the heat of battle-to defend your Clanmates-that makes sense. But to kill a cat moons later-"_

" _He never understood the damage he did," Talltail's lips curl. "That's why he must be punished. To_ make _him sorry."_

" _Just_ tell _him!" Jake's fur rises along his spine. "_ Make _him understand! How much Sandgorse's death hurt you, and how you feel he's responsible."_

 _Talltail just glares harder. "Don't you think I tried that when Sandgorse died? He wouldn't admit it. Even when I told him to his whiskers that he killed Sandgorse, he just shrugged it off, like he shrugs everything off. He doesn't care about anything. So, I'm going to make him care about this."_

 _The hurt and fury in Talltail's voice makes Fireshade's soul quiver from where he watches. He can't blame the black and white tom in the slightest. If what he said was true, and this cat that he hated took something precious from him and feels nothing for it, then he was better off dead anyhow. Jake is being naïve._

" _By killing him?" Jake shakes his head in response to his friend's rash feeling. "I know you Talltail. You're not a killer. You'd die to defend those you love. But to kill a cat you hardly know? I don't think so?"_

" _He has to pay!" The other tom rasps out. Though his voice is angrier, his eyes are glazed with a deeper pain than before. "If no one pays for Sandgorse's death, then it's not fair!"_

" _Life isn't fair!"_

Coward, _Fireshade thinks cynically._

" _It's not fair to_ me! _" Talltail is trembling with unbridled fury at this point, as if he's been betrayed twice over._

 _Fireshade feels Jake's eyes soften with sympathy and affection. "Talltail," his meow is weak and dripping with desperation as well as conviction. "I'm begging you; don't do this!"_

" _Then go home! You're no use to me!" Talltail roars as he whips around and stomps into some nearby brambles. "I should have known better to expect anything from a kittypet," he mutters darkly just before he's out of Jake's earshot._

 _The kittypet in question plops down on his hindlegs in defeat and begins tremble as he gives a soft meow of agony._

"Fireshade!"

* * *

 **A/N: Been a while, yeah? Unfortunately, I've got numerous distractions outside of this story. So, here's what I'd like to know: would you guys be okay with getting updates that are about 500-1000 more often if it meant that I updated faster? ****I won't promise how much faster** **, but faster. Let me know** **Also, I through this reminder out there, I will not abandon this story. Obviously, there will be some dry spells but if it's still in my archive I will return to it eventually. Check my profile for my update policy if you haven't already. Okay, I think I've talked long enough.**

 **Read, Fav, Follow, Review! And thanks times a million for all that you do (Including letting me take my time with this)!**


	11. What Was Lost (Part 2)

**A/N: Please support the Erin Hunter by supporting the Warriors Series' official release!**

* * *

 **Ch.10: What Was Lost (Part 2)**

"Fireshade!"

Abruptly pulled from his dream, Fireshade looked around disorientated before locking his eyes with concerned yellow orbs. That was right, him and Graystripe pressed up against each other before they went to sleep. Remembering that made his skin tingle for some reason.

"You were mewling in your sleep," the gray tom pointed out, sounding a bit like Tigerclaw. "Bad dream?"

 _More like I was reliving someone else's nightmare._ First, Oakheart, now Jake and Talltail. Why did these dreams (memories?) choose to bother him? What did fate expect him to do with them? He shook his head, "It doesn't matter now." He stood up as Graystripe was about to contradict him. Judging by the dull light at the end of the tunnel, it was almost dawn. It was time for them to get back to it. "There's still a Clan to find," he meowed as eagerness boiled away the rest of his drowsiness. He padded towards the outside world with finality and Graystripe followed with slight annoyance behind him.

As they exited the tunnel, the duo decided amongst themselves that they would continue to search the tangle of Thunderpaths.

They came up near the edge of a patch of barren, dirty grass. Thunderpaths enclosed it on two sides, and another arch overhead. A fire burned in the middle of the grass. A few Twolegs lay around it. One of them stretched and rolled over, another grunted angrily in its sleep, but the noise and stench from the Thunderpath didn't seem to wake them.

Fireshade watched them warily, then frozed as something else caught his eye: dark outlines that flitted back and forth in front of the flames. Cats! His heart quickened at the thought of it possibly being WindClan. Fireshade looked at the fire and the cats, and his mind flooded with memories of his dreams-Oakheart destroyed, Talltail and Jake divided, and a raging inferno with two ominous green eyes inside. He didn't recall dreaming about that last one, but saw it vividly all the same. Something about it prickled him with familiarity. Just like his dream the night before.

"Fireshade? Fireshade!"

Graystripe's voice jolted Fireshade back to reality. He breathed deeply to calm himself…and pretended not to notice his friend's concerned glare.

"We need to find Tallstar and speak with him," Graystripe meowed.

The orange tom's ears flicked and he faced his companion directly, green eyes inquisitive. "Did you say _Tall_ star?" _It couldn't be…!_

"Yes…?" The gray tom confirmed with a raised eyebrow. "Have you not heard his name before?"

Fireshade realized he'd almost lost focus again and played it off. "I may have heard it in passing once and not realized it." He honestly couldn't remember; his mind was feeling increasingly like it was in disarray by the minute. _It_ must _be a coincidence!_ "So that _was_ WindClan's marker we smelled yesterday?" He asked to try and veer the conversation away from his initial surprise.

"Yes," Graystripe scoffed playfully. "Some elite tracker you are."

Fireshade's ears folded in embarrassment, but his shoulders squared just a moment later. "Still," he meowed with accomplishment, "we found them."

Graystripe nodded and braced himself to leap forward. "Let's go!"

"Hang on," the ginger tom warned. "We don't want to startle them."

Just then, one of the Twolegs sat up with a jolt and began shouting at the ragged cats around the fire. The noise roused the other Twolegs, who joined in with rough, angry voices.

The WindClan cats scattered. All caution forgotten, Fireshade and Graystripe raced after them. Fireshade could feel his fur prickle with fear as he and Graystripe ran straight toward the fire and the Twolegs. Every instinct told him to keep away but dared not to lose sight of the fleeing WindClan cats.

One of the Twolegs staggered to its feet, looming up in front of him. Fireheart skidded, sending up a spray of dust. Something exploded beside him, pelting him with hard edged splinters, but nothing pierced his thick coat. He glanced backward, checking for Graystripe. He was relieved to see his friend right behind him, his eyes wide with alarm and fur standing on end.

They charged into the safety of the shadows beneath the soaring Thunderpath and after WindClan. The faster they retrieved WindClan, the faster he could get away from these bizarre circumstances.

At least that was what Fireshade hoped.

* * *

 **A/N: Read, Fav, Follow, Review! Thanks a million for all that you do!**

 **P/S: I don't think I've mentioned TallSTAR by name once during this whole thing…**


	12. What Was Lost (Part 3)

**A/N: Please support Erin Hunter by supporting the official release of the Warriors Series!**

* * *

 **Ch.10: What Was Lost (Part 3)  
**

Fireshade and Graystripe stared at the hole in the Earth gawping at them like a great maw. Like there resting Place the previous night, the entrance was round and lined with stone, sloping away into utter blackness. This was where chasing WindClan had brought them.

"They have to be down there," Fireshade meowed with tense green eyes.

Without another word, the orange warrior led the way, all his senses alert for a WindClan patrol. The floor beneath his paws felt wet and slimy, and the sound of trickling water echoed all around him. As the turn leveled out, Fireshade pricked his ears and opened his mouth. The damp air smelled rank and bitter-worse than the tunnel they had slept in. Here the Thunderpath fumes mingled with the fear-scent of WindClan cats. _Not even ShadowClan's desperation was this pungent during their rebellion..._

With urgency renewed, Fireshade's whiskers sensed a turning in the tunnel. Firshade flicked his tail, touching Graystripe lightly with its tip. He couldn't see his friend in the blackness, but Graystripe must have felt the signal, because he stopped beside Fireshade and together they peered around the corner.

Ahead of them, the tunnel was lit by a narrow hole in the ceiling that led to the wasteland above. The orange tom could see many cats huddled together in the gray light-warriors and elders, queens and kits, all pitifully thin. A cold breeze blew relentlessly through the hole in the roof, stirring the thin fur on the skinny bodies. He shuddered, for the breeze carried to him the stench of sickness and crowfood.

Suddenly the tunnel shook as a monster roared overhead. The duo of ThunderClan, already tense, leapt, but the WindClan cats didn't react. They simply huddled with half-closed eyes, numb to their surroundings.

Guilt stabbed Fireshade's heart as he swallowed the chilling sight of this once proud Clan. With his queer and haunting visions plaguing him, he'd almost forgotten how important retrieving WindClan was. These cats needed their home back, their lives back.

The noise died away. Fireshade took a deep breath and stepped around the corner, out into the thin light.

A gray WindClan tom spun around, his fur standing on end as he yowled an alarm to the rest of the Clan. In one smooth movement, the WindClan warriors formed a line across the tunnel in front of the queens and elders, their backs arched, hissing fiercely.

Mentally cursing his carelessness, Fireshade saw the glint of unsheathed claws and thorn-sharp fangs.

But the once-kittypet ignored the sudden burst of adrenaline and pressed his body warningly into Graystripe, who had padded out to join him. They had to show that they were not a threat if they wanted WindClan to see reason and return to the forest. Judging by the fact that the warriors hadn't sprung yet, they had to be waiting for a signal from Tallstar. A spark of admiration welled up in the young ginger tom; despite what Brokenstar had taken from them, they still acted as a Clan that served the warrior code.

From behind the line of warriors, a black and white tom weaved his way to the front. With a jolt, Fireshade recognized the long-tailed cat from his dream. The ground seemed to come out from underneath him as he peered into the golden orbs that had been much more youthful and angry than they were now. The hair raised along the ThunderClan warrior's spine as confusion and wonder besieged him. He couldn't help the utterance that went past his lips.

"Talltail?"

* * *

"Tall _tail_?" Graystripe echoed as he looked Fireshade. The other tom's eyes were larger than he'd seen in a while. They were stretched as if beholding Bluestar for the first time all over again. "How do you know his warrior name? He's a leader now." His friend hadn't even honestly known his name was Tallstar before today.

The orange tom ignored him for what felt like the fiftieth time since they'd met. But Fireshade took a sitting position as his eyes narrowed and his head hung. Yet he still dared to look straight at Tallstar as he approached. Graystripe assumed the position too, keeping still but with eyes looking down. He wondered if Tallstar had heard his friend.

To the gray warrior's suspicion, he swore he saw a look of recognition pass between Fireshade and Tallstar out of the corner of his eye. The leader circled sniffed them both. _He's keeping me out again,_ Graystripe huffed inwardly. Though not hostile, Fireshade hadn't completely dropped his defenses to him or Ravenfeather since the battle against ShadowClan. Save for moments like last night in the tunnel, his friend's behavior was still very enigmatic.

Finally, Tallstar returned to his warriors. Fireshade heard him murmur, "ThunderClan." The warriors flattened their fur, but remained in a defensive line, shielding the rest of the cats.

Tallstar turned to face his visitors and sat down, curling his tail carefully around his paws. "I was expecting ShadowClan," he growled. His eyes burned with hostility. "Why are you here?"

As Graystripe expected, Fireshade took charge in that no-nonsense tone he had learned to imitate from Tigerclaw. "We came to find you," he said with his shoulders squared. "Bluestar and the other leaders ask that you return home."

The WindClan leader's voice was still wary. "That land is not safe for my Clan anymore," he meowed. There was a hunted look in Tallstar's eyes that sent a pang of sorrow through Graystripe.

Firshade stepped forward, trying with all his might to do more than just hiss. "ShadowClan has driven Brokenstar out," he rumbled. He spoke up as if to address WindClan. "He is _nothing_ now!"

Graystripe narrowly avoided flinching. By the burning glow in Fireshade's eyes, he probably thought even that fate was too good for Brokenstar. The ThunderClan warrior didn't like that his companion's hatred of the tyrant was still so palpably fresh. _If we didn't have a whole patrol and kits with us, he might have hunted down the bastard and his thugs that very night!_

The warriors behind Tallstar turned and looked at one another. Murmurs of surprise and even satisfaction rippled back through the Clan.

"You must return as soon as possible," Fireshade urged. "ShadowClan and RiverClan are starting to hunt in the uplands. We saw a RiverClan hunting patrol near the old badger set while on way here!"

Tallstar bristled angrily.

"But they are poor rabbit hunters," Graystripe added, not desiring to travel with more than one grouchy cat at time. "I think they went home with empty bellies."

Tallstar and his warriors purred with satisfaction. Their good spirits encouraged the duo, though it was apparent how weak they were. Fireshade, being Fireshade, did not grow complacent because their task was half complete.

"May we travel with you?"

* * *

 **A/N: Read, Fav, Follow, Review! Thanks a million for all that you do!**


	13. What Was Lost (Part 4)

**A/N: Warriors is the property of Erin Hunter! Please support the official release.**

* * *

 **Ch.12: What Was Lost (Part 4)**

"May we travel with you?" Fireshade asked.

Graystripe felt his chest tighten as they awaited the WindClan leader's answer. The flash in his eyes said that Tallstar knew it was tactfully way of telling them that they _needed_ help. Nevertheless, he looked at Fireshade steadily until finally nodding. "Yes. Thank you."

"This is Graystripe," the orange warrior meowed, pointing his tail to his companion. "And I am Fireshade. We are warriors of ThunderClan."

"Fireshade," repeated Tallstar thoughtfully. Sunlight was flooding through the gap in the roof now, making Fireshade's orange pelt glow in the dim tunnel. His sturdy body emphasized the illusion of a powerful flame. "The name suits you."

Another monster roared overhead. Graystripe flinched, but Fireshade seemed to be caught up in holding Tallstar's gaze. It was as if he was searching for something, but Tallstar didn't seem to notice. Or he was ignoring it. "We shall leave at once," was all he said.

While the black-and-white leader turned to inform his Clan, Graystripe nearly pressed against comrade as he whispered, "What's wrong with you?" He tried to use his usually lax tone, though his concern poked through.

"Do you want just one thing?" Fireshade whispered back with amusement in his green eyes. Though overall, his expression gave away nothing.

 _He's deflecting again, but he's good at it._

"How about at this current moment-"

Tallstar's call interrupted them. "Are we ready?"

A black tom with a misshapen paw looked around the Clan and answered for them. "Ready," he meowed.

"We're not home yet," Fireshade meowed, not being able to push past Graystripe fast enough.

"Stop doing that!" Graystripe hissed lowly.

The usually cheery tom caught up with his stone-walling friend at the tunnel entrance, with WindClan little ways behind them. "Don't just ignore me!" He reiterated.

"Not now," Fireshade growled at him warningly while WindClan emerged blinking into daylight.

Graystripe's shoulders were near-trembling with indignation but he forced his fur to lie flat. Whatever the case, they had a Clan to see back to the forest. They couldn't afford to disagree openly. _We'll have a grand argument once we're back at camp if he keeps this up!_ Why wouldn't Fireshade trust that Graystripe would only ever want to help him?

Tallstar padded out of the tunnel last of all and walked to the head of his Clan.

"Shall we take the way we came?" Fireshade addressed him coolly. "I believe it's a shortcut."

"Is it safe?" Tallstar asked.

Graystripe saw the hunted look once more in the leader's eyes. "We meet no trouble coming here," he meowed, forcing the last of his agitation away to sound stoic.

Tallstar flicked his tail decisively, as though he were brushing away any doubt. "Good," he declared. "You come with me, Graystripe. Show me the way. Fireshade, travel beside the Clan. Tell my deputy if you see trouble."

"Which one is he?" Fireshade asked.

Tallstar nodded toward the black tom. "Deadfoot," he meowed the warrior turned at the sound of his name and pricked his ears.

Fireshade dipped his head in greeting, before disappearing into the crowd with the deputy.

Graystripe couldn't help wondering why Tallstar had picked him to walk beside him. Anyone could see that the orange ThunderClan cat was leaner and more confident (or arrogant). He pushed the thought aside and began showing the leader the way back to their homeland.

They made their way back towards the arching Thunderpath. The stink of fire filled the gray feline nose, but he was grateful that the Twolegs themselves had gone. Graystripe headed straight for the tunnel where he and Fireshade had spent the night. Somehow, that felt like ages ago. The Clan pushed onto the grassy field before the final Thunderpath. Most of WindClan was right behind them. Deadfoot and Fireshade were dragging behind for some reason.

"How far do you think we can get before sunset?" Tallstar asked him suddenly.

"W-well," Graystripe stammered a bit. It still felt a bit strange to be talking to a rival-Clan leader, even if they were allied for the moment. Tallstar had a sense of regality to him to that would not be ignored. "I think we can get little over half way there if we keep up our current pace.

The older tom nodded, his whiskers twitching in faint amusement. He set off into the long crisp grass ahead once Fireshade and Deadfoot emerged into the field. "Try to relax," he suggested over his shoulder. "You're doing fine."

The ThunderClan cat's ears folded as he followed. There was no reason he should have been embarrassed by Tallstar's words, but he didn't like that he was so easy to read. Unlike a certain orange tom.

Before they were even partway across the field, it was clear that many of the cats were having trouble keeping up the pace. "Tallstar!" Deadfoot yowled. "We need to travel more slowly!"

Graystripe's tail twitched as he looked back at the further bedraggled Clan. _Well, so much for over halfway…_

Fireshade went over to one of the queens and offered to carry her almost-newborn kit for her. She hesitated only a little before trusting the now soft-eyed warrior.

Tallstar slowed the pace, but only a little. Despite his obvious exhaustion, and the fact that every rib showed under his fur, he burned with a fierce energy that lent swiftness to his paws. With the sun steadily climbing over the horizon, it was easy to understand his urgency. Some of the WindClan casts were sick, some old, and all of them were weak from hunger. If they were going to cross the Thunderpath without losing any cats, it needed to be soon, before monsters came in their swarms.

It didn't take long for them to reach the acrid-smelling trail.

"We cross the Thunderpath here," Tallstar announced above the noise of a monster racing past. The WindClan leader squeezed under the hedge. Deadfoot, Graystripe and a young warrior followed him.

A few moments later, Tallstar and Deadfoot sat staring wordlessly at the wide gray path. Graystripe stood beside them, trying not to feel queasy from the stench. Fireshade caught up to them, no longer holding the tiny kit.

Graystripe flicked his tail to the younger warrior. "This is Onewhisker," he introduced to Fireshade the cat he'd had met just a minute ago. The sound of a monster roaring past made his words almost indistinguishable while whipping up stinging dust.

With watering eyes, Fireshade greeted Onewhisker and turned his attention to the Thunderpath. "We should try to get the Clan over in small groups," he reasoned. "Graystripe and I will stay with any that need help." He looked at the Clan leader. "If you agree, Tallstar," he added.

Tallstar nodded. "The strongest group will go first," he declared.

With equal parts tension and diligence, the ThunderClan duo kept watch for breaks in the lines of monsters. The Clan slowly made its over to the other side, the elders being the slowest about trying to move quickly. Fireshade saw the queen called Morningflower and her kit across the path himself.

Graystripe had to carefully nose the old cats across, their stiff, battle-scarred legs making movement burdensome. Fireshade assisted in aiding them to safety. The noise of an approaching monster grew louder and louder. _Just a little more; their almost safe!_

With time being of the essence, Fireshade grabbed and hauled one elder across by the scruff. Graystripe quickly went to do the same to the old cat closest to him when his instincts made him turn to witness the monster hurtling toward him only a few fox-lengths away. His blood ran cold as the world slowed, but there was no way for him to move in time!

His mind raced as he faced his final moments. The memories of his Clan and friends rushed by in a bittersweet haze as his body clenched and his eyes closed. His heart wept for the experiences he'd never gain. The solace it took was knowing that he would see Lionheart once more. He waited for it all to stop.

But it never did.

Instead, Graystripe felt hot wind sweep past his face and heard the monster impact into something else.

* * *

 **A/N: Read, Fav, Follow, Review! Thanks a million for all that you do!**


	14. What Was Lost (Part 5)

**A/N: As always, Warriors is the property of Erin Hunter. Please support the official release!**

* * *

 **Ch.13: What Was Lost (Part 5)**

Graystripe felt hot wind sweep past his face and heard the monster impact into something.

"Graystripe!" Fireshade's voice rang dark with distress.

The gray warrior tentatively opened his eyes to find his orange companion fretting over him with fearful green eyes. Looking around, Graystripe saw that they were on the other side of the Thunderpath with the rest of WindClan, including the straggling elders they were trying to save. More confused than anything, he looked out to the black trail and found that the monster that had nearly crushed him had skidded off the path and slammed into a tree. One of its great black paws looked melted and unusable. "Wha…" Was all he could manage as he tried desperately to piece together what happened. The WindClan cats' shocked and rampant whispers made it easy enough.

"How did the orange one move so fast!?"

"I didn't even see him!"

"Did he break that monster's paw!?"

"Incredible!"

"How did you…" The words died on Graystripe's lips as he still tried desperately to believe his eyes.

Fireshade shook his head, at a lost for a good answer. "I couldn't think; I just had to do." His gentle gaze still held flecks of naked terror. That usually confident tone of his was now fragile, his hackles struggling to lay down again.

 _He never would have forgiven himself if I left him to be with StarClan._ What did it matter that Fireshade was stubborn or reserved? He was ready to die for Graystripe. Not as a warrior fulfilling his duty but as his precious friend.

"In all my moons," Deadfoot suddenly broke in as he approached them, mysticism still peppering his expression. "I've never seen a warrior do anything quite like that."

Fireshade's tail wrapped around his hind leg as he acknowledged the deputy. Any external softness melted away. "What happened with the monster's paw was pure luck," he shrugged casually before his whiskers twitched in annoyance. "StarClan sent a bolt of lightning in our time of need." His voice was smooth, but his eyes looked away from Deadfoot.

Graystripe narrowed his eyes at the orange tom's lazy excuse. He was good at deflection, but he wasn't exactly perfect at telling bold faced lies. _Like crowfood, that's what happened!_ He didn't know how Fireshade did that, but he knew he _did_ do it. Still, he was owed gratitude and not questioning. The Gray warrior placed his muzzled onto his friend's shoulder. He tried not to purr in amusement as Fireshade instinctively shirked to his touch.

Deadfoot seem to take the ginger warrior's answer. He politely turned his attention away from them and to his Clan.

Onewhisker came to them and touched Fireshade's nose with his own. "You would have died for us," he murmured. WindClan will never forget that."

Tallstar's voice sounded behind them. Though he addressed them coolly, the spark in his golden eyes said he was no less impressed or mystified than the rest of his Clan "Onewhisker is right; we shall honor you both in our stories. We must keep going," he continued. "We have a long journey ahead of us."

Not to mention, it looked like other monsters were gathering around the injured one and Twolegs were getting out of their bellies. It was best they start moving before their attention was turned to the Clan.

"I'll go check on Morningflower and her kit…" Fireshade murmured as he moved away from Graystripe, shoulders low in obvious embarrassment. Perhaps so much praise and affection were too much for him. This time, Graystripe couldn't help but purr from amusement. Was Fireshade always so cute when he was embarrassed? _He picks the strangest times to act humble._

The Clan followed the hedgerow along the Thunderpath before turning away to join the track through the woods, amazed murmurs still flowing here and there. The scents here seemed to soothe the WindClan cats, but the journey had taken its toll; they were traveling slower than ever. And when they reached he fence at the far side, it took all Graystripe's strength to help the weakest cats over. Even Fireshade was slowing down a bit. The sun had passed its highest point by the time they spotted Twoleg place in the distance.

Clouds billowed up over Highstones, growing blacker as they covered the sinking sun. A cold wind ruffled the cats' fur, bringing the first drops of rain.

Graystripe looked at the WindClan cats. There was no way they could travel through a long, wet night. He was tired too, and for the first time since he'd eaten Yellowfang's herbs, he was feeling the effects of hunger. A glance at Fireshade told him that his friend was starting to feel it too. His tail had begun to droop and his ears were flattened against the splattering rain.

"Tallstar," Graystripe called. "Perhaps we should stop soon and shelter for the night."

The WindClan leader stopped and waited while Graystripe caught up to him. "I agree," he meowed. "There's a ditch here; we can shelter in that until the sunrises.

Graystripe and Fireshade exchanged glances. "We might be sheltering in the hedgerow," Fireshade suggested. "There are rats in these ditches."

Tallstar nodded. "Very well." He turned to his Clan and announced that they would be spending the night here. The queens and elders flopped down at once, despite the rain while the warriors and apprentices gathered hunting patrols.

Fireshade and Graystripe joined them. "I don't know how good hunting will be here," Fireshade meowed. "There are too many Twolegs."

Graystripe's stomach growled as if in agreement. The other warriors turned to him with amused sympathetic eyes. Then they froze as the grass behind them rustled. The WindClan warrior bristled and arched their backs, unsheathing sharp claws, but Fireshade and Graystripe turned their heads calmly. The wind carried a familiar and welcomed scent.

"Barley!"

* * *

 **Read, Fav, Follow, Review! Thanks a million for all that you do!**


	15. What Was Lost (Part 6)

**What Was Lost (Part 6)**

"Barley!" Graystripe and Fireshade meowed in unison.

"Graypaw, Firepaw," the black and white loner gave a friendly mew as the pair stepped towards him. "Both of you have grown since last I saw you!" His eyes glinted with surprised amusement. "It hasn't been that long, has it?"

"Not really," Fireshade answered. "Only a moon or so." His tail flicked over Barley's shoulder in greeting.

"Gray _stripe_ and _Fireshade_ ," the gray warrior corrected him, mimicking what his friend had done.

"Do you know this cat?" Deadfoot snarled.

Graystripe flinched at the hostility in the Deputy's voice as well as the bristling of the rest of the WindClan cats.

"Is he a loner?" Onewhisker asked with a slightly softer edge.

"He's a loner that can help us find food," Fireshade qualified quickly and tactfully. "He also saved us when we were attacked by rats. Tigerclaw and Bluestar may not have made it without him." He finished without missing a beat.

Inwardly, Graystripe flinched at one of his superiors' more vulnerable moments being exposed. Though, if it made WindClan get over they're distrust faster, he guessed it was fine. Scratch that, he knew it was fine. The lost Clan couldn't even think about attacking another Clan now. Their bedraggled, skinny forms being pelted by the rain made that clear.

Barley was willing to speak for himself just as well.

He bent his head respectfully as any Clan cat would. "I respect ThunderClan, especially Graystripe and Fireshade. If you travel with them, then you must be their allies." He allowed the WindClan cats' eyes to fall on him with ease as he lifted own his stare to them. They returned the look, now wearier than hostile. The orange warrior's gamble had paid off a little. "You cats need shelter; I know where we can find some. Follow me!" He turned and disappeared into the long grass.

Tallstar's eyes burned with curiosity, but all he asked was, "Can we trust him?"

Fireshade met Tallstar's gaze. "Completely." He meowed with conviction.

"Like he said," Graystripe nodded at Fireshade, "Barley helped save our lives. If that doesn't make him trustworthy, I don't know what does."

Nodding, Tallstar blinked at his Clan. They were still rippling with suspicion and fear. "We have to trust him," he growled before turning to follow the loner. Fireshade and Graystripe had already begun to. The WindClan cats fell in behind their leader one by one. Barley led them through the hedge into another field. In an overgrown corner, among the brambles and nettles, stood an abandoned Twolegs nest. The walls were full of holes where stones had fallen out, and only half the roof was left.

The WindClan cats stared fearfully at it. One of the elders muttered, "You won't get me in there!"

"Twolegs don't come here now," Barley assured them.

"It doesn't make sense to stand out here and keep getting wet," Fireshade reasoned.

One of the apprentices whispered loudly, "I'm not surprised he wants to hide in a Twoleg nest-Once a kittypet, always a kittypet."

Graystripe almost bristled on behalf of his friend. He briefly wondered how the apprentice knew when he remembered the ginger tom was apprenticed before WindClan went missing. The gossip that a kittypet joined ThunderClan surely spread like wildfire at the Gathering. Still, was it so easy to just suddenly look down at a warrior who had them all mesmerized by his feat earlier that same day. He'd save one of their elders with impossible skill! Now he was being talked down to by some snotty apprentice from an exiled clan?

Surprisingly, Fireshade didn't bristle at hearing the comment. Though his head did turn toward the obnoxious apprentice. No righteous indignation burned in Fireshade's eyes. His hackles weren't raised, and his tail didn't lash. No, his green gaze merely glazed over with icy disdain for the brash apprentice who ducked down and froze in place. His eyes were wide with fear and he hesitated to move even after the warrior looked away from him.

Graystripe found that his own paws were numb from his Clanmate's reaction. _I hate it when he gets like that!_ It was easy enough to forget that Fireshade had a sinister side to him but when he reminded you like that…

Tallstar's expression looked intrigued and a little startled by the exchange at the same time, though he spoke nothing of it. Instead, he meowed, "We've faced worse than a Twoleg shelter these past moons. One night here will do us no harm."

WindClan itself still seemed reluctant. Most of them at least. With a glance at Fireshade, Morningflower picked up her kit and padded into the Twoleg shelter. The gray queen followed her, nudging her own kit forward out of the rain. Gradually, the other cats followed inside to the last.

With shelter settled, the only other question to be answered was-

"What about food?" Deadfoot asked.

Barley spoke up. "You should all be resting."

"He's right," Fireshade meowed, back to his lighter self. "Barley, Graystripe and myself will round up food.

"Deadfoot and Onewhisker will go with you," meowed Tallstar. Graystripe couldn't pin down if the WindClan leader was still mistrustful or he if just wanted to show that his Clan could still look after itself. In any case, Barley was sure to show them the best places to hunt

The five ventured back out into the rain, all of them feeling starved. Hunger always made Fireshade a better hunter, so WindClan would eat better than they had in a while. Even the bratty apprentice would be a little grateful then!

* * *

When the hunting party returned, each cat carried a mouthful of fresh-kill. The WindClan cats shared a feast. With their new allies that night. Every cat from the eldest to the youngest ate their fill, then curled up together to share tongues in mutual grooming, while outside the wind and rain lashed at the walls of the shelter.

As darkness settled in, Barley got to his paws. To Fireshade's surprise, the loner suddenly locked eyes with him saying, "Fireshade, would you mind walking back to the barn with me? I have some information that Bluestar would find useful." Caught off guard, the orange warrior looked to Graystripe who simply shrugged, just as confused as him.

Neither ThunderClan cat had any reason to believe Barely had ill intent, not after coming to their aid twice. Fireshade looked to Tallstar, who was his present priority along with his Clan.

The black and white cat flicked his ears in reassurance. "Go on," he urged. "We'll be fine without you for a few moments."

Fireshade nodded and padded off with their wayward ally. Graystripe playfully told him not to take his time getting back, but he genuinely meant it.

When a good distance was between them and the exiled Clan, Barley finally spoke up. "Sorry about lie back there and dragging you back out into the rain, but I was curious.

The orange tom narrowed his eyes at discovering Barley's deception but still didn't feel threatened. Instead, he was merely filled with suspicion about why the loner would want him by himself. "Curious about what?" He asked with a voice devoid of expression.

The older tom was now walking a bit stiffly, as if the rain was starting to bother his pads. "Curious about how that idiot teacher of yours is doing."

" _Former_ teacher," Fireshade snapped on reflex. He was somewhat taken aback by how much it pricked him. Perhaps he had acquired a bit too much of Tigerclaw's pride.

"Right, right…"

"Tigerclaw's fine." _Wait… "Idiot"?_ "You were listening in on us?!" The younger tom bristled a bit, remembering he'd called the tabby that after the rat attack.

Barley's cheeky smirk denied nothing. "Couldn't help it," he meowed. "You two make for an interesting pair. So, I was wondering if you were both still getting along and keeping your keeping your promises to one another."

 _Tigerclaw had better be!_ "We are," Fireshade growled with folded ears, the phrase "pair" grating on his nerves.

"Good. And how are you getting on with the rest of the Clan?"

Silence.

"Look," Barley took a deep breath. "I may not be a warrior, but I know the Clans' stigma to outsiders probably makes it hard to feel like you belong." His dull yellow eyes held unconditional sympathy. "Sometimes you don't even belong to what you're born with."

"How would you know?" Fireshade challenged with hard green orbs.

"I just do," the loner shot back coolly. The only hint he gave was a split-second glaze of his eyes. "You're a warrior now, so that means you can't be at odds with them too badly."

"Bluestar decides who achieves what rank, not the Clan," the ThunderClan cat reminded him.

"True. But you haven't really answered me yet."

Fireshade's tail threw raindrops as it lashed. What did Barley want him to say? That he couldn't bring himself to respect most of them. That they were willing to shun him entirely based on a single warrior's absurd lie? That they had hated him? That he had hated them back? That he still might? That it had took the death of the she-cat he loved, the she-cat that had believed in him no matter what, for him to have the chance to make them amicable with him again? That the hole in his heart left by Spottedleaf was filled with this burning sensation that he could feel consume him from time to time? That not even the presence of his friends could be counted on to hold it back? No matter how hard he tried, the loner would never understand any of that.

What he ultimately settled on saying was, "My relationship to the Clan is what it is. If you're looking for more than that, you're out of luck."

 _And so am I…_

* * *

 **A/N:...Hey. I'm sorry it's been so long. I'm sorry it's short. Adulting is hard. Life is plentifully distracting. As always, your patience is** _ **sincerely**_ **appreciated, and I thank you profusely for your support:) Seriously, the amount of views on this is crazy! It means a lot to this little author, ya'll. Thanks a lot!**

 **Read, Fav, Follow, Review! Thanks, a billion for all that you do!**


End file.
